


комары выбирают меня своим кладбищем

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	комары выбирают меня своим кладбищем

Комары выбирают меня своим кладбищем

Окно открывалось наружу, и каждый раз, открывая, закрывая, он раздражался все сильнее, но не трогать окно не мог: в комнате не сиделось, не читалось; он нервно ходил от окна до шкафа, от двери до кровати, и то мерз, то задыхался, и разражался, раздражался из-за неудобных створок. Из окна было видно каменную стену, о которую ударялась рама, и, если высунуться, часть ровного рыжего холма. В первый день он попытался дойти до вершины, но шел, и шел, и шел, и гнев постепенно сменялся равнодушием, усталостью, а расстояние до холма не уменьшалось, только дом отдалялся, и солнце уже почти ушло за горизонт. Сработали рефлексы: он быстро, не оглядываясь, вернулся в отель, закрыл окно, задернул шторы, еще раз проверил, закрыта ли дверь. По ночам здесь небезопасно, крутилось у него в голове, пока он умывался, чистил зубы, срывал бирку с пижамы, небезопасно, небезопасно.   
Только проснувшись на рассвете от жажды, он вспомнил, что приехал сюда умирать и окно с дверью закрывать не стоило.   
В первую ночь никто не приходил, на стекле не было следов, на двери тоже, а он читал, что голодный вампир всегда оставляет следы. Должны были остаться царапины, пятна крови, хоть что-то.  
Вторую ночь он провел у открытого окна, рядом с ночником, невозможно не заметить свет, только он и немой портье в отеле, и если бы у холма вампиров водилось пусть и впятеро меньше, чем комаров в его комнате, они обязательно бы появились. Но никто не пришел.  
На третью ночь — тоже.  
Он не мог занять себя, и все ходил, ходил от окна до шкафа, от двери до кровати, открывал и закрывал окно, брал в руки книгу и ронял ее, чтобы привлечь звуком, пытался разговаривать и даже петь. Он раздражался, скучал, и наконец засыпал, неудобно устроившись в кресле у окна. Днем было сложнее. Он не смог подняться на холм, библиотеки не было, так, несколько книг об истории холма и отеля, о том, как выжить, если вдруг передумал умирать — никак, читалось между строк каждой, книга о том, как грамотно составить завещание, кулинарный журнал и советы начинающим парашютистам. В гостиной в одиночку сидеть было невозможно, кресла были неудобными, воздух затхлым, одиночество — невыносимым. Столовая открывалась только на время завтрака и ужина, и к полудню четвертого дня он сообразил, что кто-то ведь готовит еду, а значит, на кухне можно найти компанию. Кухня оказалась огромной, как и остальные комнаты в отеле, а кухарка, полная, высокая, строгая, — немой. Она усадила его за стол, поставила стакан теплого молока и пару овсяных печений и ушла к своим кипящим воде и маслу, овощам и мясу.  
Весь день он провел у моря, песок забился в ботинки, уши, нос, но он упрямо сидел на ветру, замерзший, злой, голодный, пока его не забрал портье, знаками показав, что пора ужинать. Доедая рагу, присыпанное песком с головы, он мечтал о коньяке или виски, о голосах и людях, о шумных ресторанах и переполненном метро, о неразборчивом гуле в опере до начала акта и о том, как он встанет сейчас, закричит, сдерет тяжелую темную штору с окна и повесится, прямо здесь, в столовой, на подхвате, если эта веревка вообще называется так.  
И кухарка округлит губы в немом вскрике, когда обнаружит тело, и портье тоже.  
Но этого он, конечно, не сделал.  
Он не отходил от окна почти всю ночь, и несколько раз ему казалось, что-то там есть, кто-то бормочет, слова не разобрать, и неясно, то ли голос далеко, то ли он очень тихий. Он все позабыл, как пригласить вампира и как его встретить, высунул голову в окно, протянул в темноту руку и крикнул:  
— Иди сюда!  
Бормотание затихло, поднялся ветер, заскрипели деревья, с неприятным криком с карниза сорвалась большая чайка, а на ладонь ему упала белая неприятная масса. Он брезгливо дернул рукой, закрыл окно, и остаток ночи провел в постели.  
На следующий день в отеле появился новый постоялец. Юная девушка в темном платье на противоположном конце стола сосредоточенно разглядывала омлет и не подняла головы, когда он зашел в столовую. В первую секунду он подумал, что это мираж, галлюцинация, но девушка стукнула вилкой о тарелку, и звук убедил его в том, что она настоящая. Он направился к ней, но замер, этот отель не место для светских бесед. Она тоже приехала сюда умирать и, возможно, как и он в первый день, не хочет никого видеть и не хочет разговаривать. Он прошел к своему месту и не поднимал глаза, пока девушка не ушла из столовой. В душе он ликовал, человек! Здесь есть еще один человек! Кухарку и портье он не мог считать людьми, они были призраками холма, немыми и бесшумными. Неожиданно он осознал, что еда вкусная, солнце светит очень приятно и столовая не такая уж и мрачная.  
Днем он снова попытался дойти до холма, раздумывая о характере своей соседки, но не дошел, устал, уселся прямо на траву, и подумал, что у него слишком мало одежды. Представитель службы говорил, что ожидание не продлится более трех недель, но слова его казались перестраховкой, с чего голодным вампирам ждать так долго? Теперь-то он оказался вторым в очереди, конечно, девушку предпочтут мужчине. Ночью он не открывал окно, и во сне ему стало очень грустно, очень жалко и себя, и эту девчонку. К завтраку он одевался медленно, внимательно, отгоняя мысли о том, что снова остался один.  
По дороге из комнаты в столовую он рассматривал портреты, один мрачнее другого, темные глаза, клыки, кровь, у кого на руках, у кого — на губах, он свернул в галерею вместо столовой, и брел по ней, отсчитывая по пятнадцать секунд у каждого портрета, чтобы рассмотреть детали. В середине галереи они встретились. Он дернулся было прикоснуться к ней, погладить по плечу, сказать, как здорово, как прекрасно, что ничего не случилось. Но вовремя вспомнил, зачем они здесь, и сухо кивнул. Она кивнула в ответ и тихо вздохнула, так, будто обрадовалась ему, будто тоже боялась остаться одна. Глаза у нее были большие и темные, как у вампиров на картинах.  
День он провел у моря, постоянно оглядываясь на отель, чтобы ни она, ни портье не подошли незаметно, придумывая первую фразу — ту, что скажет ей за ужином. Представляться глупо. Рассказывать о себе — что рассказывать? — он человек, который решил умереть, она тоже, остальное неважно. Говорить о погоде мерзко. Пошутить? В фильмах, которые так нравились детям (нельзя, о них нельзя вспоминать) перед смертью всегда шутили. Поздно. Дети, начало пульсировать у него в голове, ошметки плоти по всей улице, тошнотворный запах, и как они, как малыши могут так пахнуть? Как может их разорвать так, что старушка на пятом этаже будет громко стенать, что потолок отмывать придется.   
Повешусь, подумал он, если чертовы вампиры и сегодня не появятся.   
Но сначала нужно придумать, что сказать ей за ужином.  
В столовой ее не было, но он почти не волновался, она живая, должна быть живой, днем ее некому убивать. Мясо было пересолено, и он вспомнил, что решил покончить со всем сегодня же. Возможно, и она так же.   
В открытое окно не залетали вампиры, только комары, сначала они бодро кружили, потом летали вяло, а жужжали — тихо. А потом умирали и падали на него, утром он просыпался и стряхивал с себя, с волос, с белья сухие скорчившиеся тельца.  
Вешаться было не на чем. Не было веревки, не было балки, не было мыла — хотя он толком не знал, зачем нужно мыло. Он представлял, как отреагирует — не отреагирует, что скажет — ничего не скажет портье, когда найдет его утром или когда заметит, что он исчез. Округлится его рот в немом крике или нет? Сидеть было тяжело, думать было тяжело, очень хотелось выпить, и он пошел искать на кухню. В темноте идти было странно, и он беспокоился, что забредет не туда и не найдет комнату до рассвета, тогда придется спать на жесткой кушетке в коридоре. Но кухня оказалась точно там, где он предполагал, и выключатель нашелся довольно быстро, как и полупустая бутылка дешевого виски. Он сделал пару глотков — ровно столько, чтобы не было заметно — в голове промелькнуло что-то из юношества, когда родители уезжали к друзьям, а он оставался один и тайком пробовал элитные напитки отца.   
В комнате он сразу уснул, спокойно и крепко, как ни разу с момента трагедии.  
Утром он вышел в столовую с поднятой головой. Девушка уже сидела за столом в том же темном платье, бледнее, чем до этого.  
— Доброе утро, — громко сказал он и улыбнулся. Отель не рухнул от звуков. Пол не осел, потолок не обвалился, и стены не сложились внутрь. — Вам не кажется, что в этом месте нет ни одного вампира? Может, пора требовать деньги обратно?   
Она криво улыбнулась в ответ:  
— А ко мне вчера приходили. Правда, я испугалась и не открыла окно.  
Голос у нее был тонкий, очень тонкий, похожий на писк комаров у уха. И вся она была тонкая, почти прозрачная, и ему казалось, что если прикоснуться, она окажется холодной, как вмерзший в зимнее море камень. Он схватился за горячую чашку и, пока смелость не испарилась, спросил:  
— Пойдемте гулять у моря? Если у вас, конечно, нет других планов.  
Спросил и сразу испугался, так глупо прозвучала фраза про планы в этом отеле. Но она улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Конечно. Я еще к нему не ходила.  
Завтрак прошел весело — он не назвал бы это веселым в прошлой жизни — но сейчас ему было радостно переглядываться с ней через большой стол, перебрасываться не фразами даже, так, словами, каша, мол, горячая, а кофе, наоборот, — холодный. Он возвращался в комнату по темной галерее, но теперь ему хотелось двигаться не от печали, а от счастья. Счастлив, снова счастлив, подумал он и сразу же устыдился. Неправильно было чувствовать что-то хорошее, когда на самом деле все было плохо, совсем плохо. Он было повернулся в сторону другого крыла отеля, чтобы отменить прогулку, но он не знал, где ее комната, и не знал, как объяснить, и он совсем не хотел проводить еще один день в одиночестве.   
У моря было ветрено, холодно, солнечные блики на волнах слепили, она куталась в тонкую шаль и казалась совсем прозрачной, тень отеля падала ему на ноги, в кармане нашелся очередной мертвый комар, горло драл песок и слишком крепкий кофе, который она принесла с собой — все это ошеломляло, сводило с ума. Он уселся на песок, отдал ей свой пиджак и начал рассказывать. Все напоминал себе, что нужно предупредить, объяснить, что если она не хочет слушать, нужно только сказать, но все нерассказанное рвалось наружу с такой скоростью, что он не успевал. Она, кажется, не возражала, слушала молча, грустно, разглядывала рукава его пиджака и щурилась от солнца.  
А когда он, уставший, со сбившимся дыханием, замолчал, сказала:  
— Но скоро ведь все кончится. Я читала, никто не остается здесь дольше нескольких недель.  
— Иногда мне кажется, — начал он и наконец и запнулся, осознавая. — Иногда мне кажется, что никогда это не кончится. Что нет никаких вампиров, только комары, которые зудят в уши и считают меня своим кладбищем, и не отель это, а пересадочная станция, чтобы попривыкнуть к вечным мукам. Вот только вы и не вписываетесь в теорию.  
Что произошло, хотелось спросить, что произошло, что такая юная, хрупкая — и здесь. Но он не спросил. Она снова сказала, что вампиры здесь есть, она их видела, и начала рассказывать свою историю. Не о том, что случилось, а о своем брате, о родителях, о доме, в котором выросла, о холме, с которого было видно весь океан, о пляже, где никогда не было тепло, о лесах за холмом, где они каждый раз терялись, но никогда не боялись остаться навсегда.  
С каждой новой историей ему становилось спокойнее и лучше, но не теплее, к вечеру ветер стал совершенно ледяным, и они вернулись в отель.   
В комнате он ненадолго прилег, но когда открыл глаза, было совсем темно. У него болела спина, у лица вились очередные комары, из окна тянуло прохладой. Он встал закрыть его и улыбнулся звуку, с которым рама задела стену, он больше не раздражал его. Его больше ничего не раздражало. Все хорошо, подумал он, и в окно поскреблись. Звук был тихий, но отчетливый, кто-то, невидимый в темноте, скребся в его окно. Он задернул штору, включил ночник и уселся на кровать. Вампиры пришли, а он уже не был уверен, что хочет умирать.   
Он накрылся одеялом с головой и постарался расслабиться. Вампиры скреблись негромко и ритмично, звук был похож на равномерные удары метронома, и, пытаясь подумать, хочет он умереть сегодня или нет, он все не мог отвязаться от метрономов, отстукивающих такты, и уснул.  
Разбудил его стук в дверь. Он встал и, открывая, вспомнил, что ни на что не решился. На пороге стояла она:  
— Я подумала, может, вы будете рады визиту.  
Темные волосы и темные глаза, тонкая кожа и тонкая ночная рубашка. Как в фильмах, подумал он, как в фильмах: глаза, как на портретах, и она видела вампиров, и появилась только тогда, когда ему стало невыносимо. Он покачал головой и спросил:  
— Умирать больно?  
Она отступила назад и поправила волосы:  
— Не предложите мне войти?  
— Нет.  
Она улыбнулась:  
— Тогда спокойной ночи.   
Отошла на несколько шагов и обернулась:  
— Да. Невыносимо больно.  
От боли он и проснулся: ныла шея, тянуло поясницу. Он резко вскочил — в комнате было светло, с моря доносились крики чаек, окно было открыто, штора тоже, он был во вчерашнем костюме, и, очевидно, все ему приснилось.  
В дверь постучали, но, когда он подошел, никого не оказалось. На полу стоял чемодан с новой одеждой и паспортами: тем, который он отдал портье, вселяясь, и новым, с чужим именем и его фотографией. На дне чемодана нашлись фотографии детей и конверт с теми деньгами, которые он заплатил. Он высунулся из окна, чтобы увидеть холм. Сердце билось тяжело и быстро. Не было места, куда возвращаться, но и оставаться было незачем.  
Она уже допивала кофе, когда он спустился в столовую.  
— Мне бы хотелось получить и вашу фотографию.   
Она улыбнулась:  
— Боюсь, я не слишком фотогенична.  
Он взял тост и постарался запомнить ее, тонкие пальцы и тонкий голос, глаза, как на портретах, и волосы цвета золы.  
— Вам пора собираться, — сказала она. — Поезд отходит в полдень.  
— А вы? Остаетесь?  
Она не ответила.  
На перроне он задумался, на какое имя купить билет, и выбрал новое. Уже в поезде вспомнил, что не попрощался ни с кухаркой, ни с портье. И так и не забрался на холм.  
В мерном стуке колес он услышал ее тихий голос:  
— Я попрощаюсь за вас.  
И сразу стало легче.


End file.
